You're Fred You're George
by YukiShiraGirl
Summary: Ryan is a girl who has admired the weasley twins ever sense her 1st year for she is a total joker. whats gonna happen when all 3 jokers clash into what Ryan calls a Loki War? and with the war against dark lord coming up, how will their bonds get stronger?


**Heya! Ima Yuki, i really hope you guys enjoy my story! Plz review and i dont own Harry Potter. If i did i wouldn't have had so many of my fav. charaters die! ;(**

You're Fred You're George

by:Yuki Shira Girl

Chapter 1

Before me was a dragon. A Swedish Short-Snout to be exact. And a young man named Cedric Diggory was fighting to get passed it. The golden egg was like a drug that he had to have. The dragon was the obstacle between them. I sighed, I wanted to be here to watch, I mean, come on, who wouldn't? But, I had detention and I had to leave in the middle of it. I was lucky enough to sneak in. Though, Professor Snape saw me and told me to go back to the school. I had scolded at him and he had scolded right back. _The greasy little..._

As I pushed through the crowd to leave I felt my feet get tangled over many others. I gasped as I fell forward. I flung my arms out desperate to grab something to catch my fall. Well, I grabbed something, but it didn't catch my fall. Instead two other people fell with me.

"Blimey!" I heard one of the guys say. I also heard a clatter of things fall from their hands. I looked up to find myself on top of Fred Weasley and his twin brother George Weasley next to us. Fred's hand had a hold of his brothers arm: I guessed I had grabbed hold of Fred and Fred had grabbed hold of George.

"I'm so sorry, Fred!" I said with a blush. These guys had always made my heart throb.

I pushed myself off of him.

"Our products!" George said in a rush. They scrambled up to pick up their precious inventions. I grabbed what I could as well.

Being as we were in the crowded stands of the First Task, we were being stepped on and so were their products.

When I had my hands so full of their unusual treats and toys I stood and pushed myself up against the back of the stand and waited for them to pick up their fill. When they had put what they could back in their boxes they stood as well.

"Fred! George!" I called to them, they looked over my way and pushed through the wild crowd.

"I'm so sorry, you guys!" I apologized to them when they got to me. I held out my fill of their death products.

"I tripped." I said, "I'll pay for them."

"A lot was lost." said Fred in a playful tone of voice.

"We would have to do the math but," George continued.

"We're sure you could not pay for ALL of it." Fred finished.

They began to take what was left out of my hands and arms.

"I'll decide whether I would be able to pay for all of it or not. And if I can't pay it all right now then, I'll pay little by little until I pay you guys back fully."

"Alight then," said Fred

"You can have the crushed ones."

"We can still sell the non-crushed ones."

I smiled slightly to them and pulled out all the money I had on me.

"Um, here. You guys can do the math later. This is all I have right now. I'm in hurry to get somewhere."

"You're not staying to watch Harry kick some-"

"dragon butt?"

I couldn't help but smile at their way of talking.

"Um, no. I have to be somewhere." I said as they handed me a smaller box with the crushed things.

"Well, see you-"

"around then."

I nodded to them and began pushing through the crowd once more. A bell bellowed throughout the stadium. People cheered loudly. I looked back to see Cedric Diggory holding the golden egg up in the air.

When I got out of the stadium I headed back to the school. The school caretaker, Mr. Filch, stood at the entrance.

"There you are Miss. Ganavi." He said, his cat, Mrs. Norris, purred and rubbed against his legs.

"Tried to sneak off to the Tournament, did we?"

"Yes, I was sadly unsuccessful. What am I doing for detention?"

"Cleaning the mess you painted on the walls." he growled at me with a what the hell do you think face.

"Oh right. That _is_ what I got detention for. Duh."

He grunted and turned. I fallowed him to the second floor. On the wall was a beautiful sunset. It was mainly oranges, yellows, and reds, but the clouds had some pinkish purple in them.

"But it's so wonderful. Don't you like it?" I asked Mr. Filch.

"No." He growled to me.

"What would make you like it more?"

"It being clean." He said handing me a rag.

"Yes, I guessed that." I said and began scrubbing.

After about an hour I heard some sort of thump sound. I walked over to the closest window and looked out to find nothing interesting. That is until I began to turn back to the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of something. I looked back out just to jump back as a scaled body flew past the window. I pushed my nose against the window as I watched a boy on a broomstick fly away with a dragon after him. I believed it was Harry Potter. I smiled as I watched them though, I was kind of scared he'd be caught. Filch yelled at me to get back to work so, I guessed I would find out what happened after the Task.

When I finished I went back to the entrance of the castle. A small mob of people were on their way back. I saw my friend Hannah walking through the crowd to me.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"Detention. What happened?"

"Well. Cedric got the egg. So did Victor and Fleur. Harry's was more exciting than any of them, though we didn't see him half the time. He flew off on his broom."

"I saw him back in the castle. Out the window."

"Yeah, he got the egg, as well."

"Nice."

We continued to our dorms. There Cedric Diggory was being held in the air and wooped at. Everyone was cheering and yelling out..

"Hey, Hannah?" I said to her. She 'hummed?' at me while continuing to cheer and yell out.

"I'm going to bed, alright? I'm tired."

"Kay, see you then."

I left the common room. When I got to the 4th year girl's room I stared out the window for sometime. I soon turned and got into my bed sitting up. I pulled out the crushed items the twins had given me and played with them.

The next day I approached the two twins.

"Um, here's some more of what I owe you guys." I said to them with my head down. I held out some more money. They looked down at the small sack in my hands that contained Gallons.

"How about this," said George with a huge smile across his face.

"If you can guess which one of is Fred," said Fred with an equal smile.

"and which of us is George"

"Then, you don't have to pay us any more money."

I stared at them. Okay then.

"That's easy." I said. I pointed to the last one that spoke, "You're Fred," I turned to the other one, "And you're George."

"Blimey, you didn't even have to think about it." Said George.

_Well, that's what happens when a girl fancies someone. They pay attention to them more._

"Still," I said, "Take this." I motioned the sack of money towards them. Everyone knew the Weasley's were a poor family, and I really didn't want them to lose money just because I had to trip.

"No," George said.

"We told you if you guessed us right you can keep the money." Fred smiled at me.

"That's not the point." I said sternly back to them, "You lost money that you obviously need because of my clumsiness. I can't not pay you back." I was so embarrassed by this.

"It's fine, really."

"It was an accident anyways."

I felt my arm fall.

"See," "you" they said with a small wave and walked away.

I watched them go wishing I could have talked to them longer. I felt dumb for wishing such a thing. I mean, they were only a crush. Was it dumb to have a never-to-be crush? I thought it was.

I walked down the halls in a daydream. I soon found myself crashing into another person.

"Ouch." I heard the dreamy voice and immediately knew who it was.

"Sorry, Luna." I said looking up at the blissful girl, "I was daydreaming."

"That's alright." she said back, "I tend to daydream as well. It's quite calming isn't it?"

I smiled at the girl who was now tilting her head towards the ceiling looking at...well nothing, as I could see. Though, Luna seemed to see things others did not, so...

"It is." I answered her.

She replied with a small nod.

"I know we just did one, but I was wondering, could we do another painting tonight?" I asked the girl.

She turned her head back to me. "Of course. I really do enjoy painting."

"Yay."

She put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth on her feet.

"I have to go now, class awaits. I will see you in the girls bathroom then?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

She skipped away.

That night, I found myself walking down the halls with small cans of paint. I enjoyed painting and knew I would probably get detention the next day. Mr. Filch always knew I was the one painting the walls of the school every now and then. I usually covered for Luna as well, blamed it all on me so she wouldn't get in trouble. She had tried to reject me the first time I covered for her but, I insisted on her letting me cover her.

I turned the corner to the hall of the girls bathroom when I slammed right into someone. I nearly almost dropped all my things and so did the two in front of me.

"Fred! George!" I said in a surprised whisper.

"Woah!" George exclaimed.

"You enjoy harming us don't you?" Fred asked with a smile.

I blushed slightly and thanked Loki that it was too dark for them to see it. They, of course, had their joke toys in their arms. When they saw what was in my arms mischievous grins grew across their faces.

"So, you're the one who's"

"always painting the walls."

I looked down at my stuff. I was kind of glad they saw this. I wanted them to notice something about me that impressed them.

"Umm, yeah."

"Nice" they said together.

I couldn't help but feel happy that they liked it.

I heard scuffling steps from down the hall at that moment.

"Fallow me now." I commanded.

I darted for the nearest broom cupboard. I pulled it open with my free hand and motioned for them to get in. They looked at me unsure. They opened their mouths to say something but my finger to my lips made them stop.

"Mr. Filch" I whispered so low I couldn't even hear myself.

They understood immediately and slid their tall bodies inside the cupboard. I fallowed and closed the door behind me.

I crouched down in the small cupboard and peeked my eye through the keyhole. Mrs. Norris glided into view with Mr. Filch behind her. He scanned the hall with his eyes. He soon found the cupboard door and began making his way towards it, his feet scuffling across the stone floor.

"He's coming this way." George whispered hearing Mr. Filch's feet scuffling this way. I shot my elbow behind me, jabbing George in the gut to shut him up. He grunted while Fred let out a small snicker at him. I jabbed my elbow into Fred to shut him up as well.

I pulled my wand out and let out a steady breath.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered, flicking my wand towards a small stone, I had planted it in the hall weeks ago, just slightly off to the left of the door across the hall. I could just barely see it so it made it hard to levitate. It rose slowly though the air. I rendered my wand through the air making the stone fly down the hall. Mr. Filch was at the door now. He lifted his hand to the door but pulled back as a small 'THUNK' sounded from down the hall. Luckily my stone had made it far down the hall.

Mr. Filch looked down at the hall. He soon made the decision to fallow the sound. I pulled out a small piece of a mirror tied to the end if a thin stick and pushed it through the key hole. I adjusted it so I could see Mr. Filch going down the hall in a rush. Mrs. Norris pattered behind him.

She stopped though. I watched as she looked back towards the door. I pulled my contraption back through the hole and stuffed it back in my robes. Mrs. Norris came into view again. She was staring at the door with a squint.

"They gone?" I cursed lowly as Fred asked this. My elbow met his gut as hard as possible just as Mrs. Norris let out a meow.

"Damn." I whispered, jabbing the twins again just because I was angry.

I heard Mr. Filch's scuffling feet coming back towards us.

I shot up and turned to them pushing them back as far as possible in the cupboard. I hadn't tried my little trick yet and hoped to Loki that it would work. When I had them up against the wall with my body scrunched up against theirs,(tried not to think how much I liked this) I turned and lifted my free hand, for I still held my paints, towards the ceiling. My fingers found the hook I had place there a few weeks beforehand. I pulled the hook down to the ground, a long sheet of thick paper fallowing it. I held it there with my foot and stood smoothing out any creases and held my breath for the door to open.

When the door opened I felt myself pushing against the twins as if we could go further back into the cupboard. I prayed silently to Loki hoping that the color I chose to paint the paper was the right hew and that the shadows of night would hide the fact that it was a total fake.

Mr. Filch stood silently in the door way. I felt his eyes burn into the cupboard. He soon backed out mumbling about how he knew there were kids out of bed. When the door closed we stood their quietly. Mr. Filch's feet soon disappeared. I was scared they might say something again but they seemed to be waiting for my approval to speak.

I kept quiet for a few more moments then when I was sure he was gone I lifted my fake wall back up in its rolled up form up on the ceiling. I crouched down again and looked out the key hole. I pulled out my mirror stick and looked around before I stood and turned back to them.

"Kay, he's gone."

"I think our guts" "are permanently bruised." they said holding their stomachs.

"Sorry." I said blushing again.

"Though," Fred began.

"that was" George continued.

"impressive." they finished at the same time.

I felt myself melt.

"How did you do all that?" Fred asked.

"Well, um, I mean," I wasn't sure what to say.

The door opened at that moment. _Crap! I was so happy they were impressed that I didn't even notice someone approaching. _

"Hello, Fred, George." A dreamy voice said.

"Luna!" I exclaimed, flipping around to face the door. I had my hand over my heart.

"Man. I swear, I thought you were Filch."

"Yes, I guessed you would have. You're face expression was quite funny."

We walked out of the cupboard into the hall.

"Where to then?" Luna asked.

I turned to the orange headed twins.

"Hey, dudes, I gotta go. Next time, keep quite when I work." I said, with a smile across my face.

"Dudes?" they said together.

I laughed slightly and hooked arms with Luna. I waved to them as we skipped down they hall.

When we were out of ear shot Luna smiled at me, "Did you enjoy your time with with the twins you admire so much?"

I blushed, "Oh,...yeah."

We turned the corner and stood in front of the wall. I tapped my chin with my finger, staring at the wall, exterminating it. I turned to Luna.

"Perfect!"

We opened our cans of paint and began to 'colorfiy' the dark castle wall. I mainly used orange, thinking of the Loki twins. Luna used purple, "to represent you." she said, guessing what the orange had meant to me.

**-Chapter end-**

**Loki = The Joker God**


End file.
